


Frak Democracy

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Politics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Lee tries to service the needs of democracy, but pregnant and horny Kara has more immediate needs.





	

Lee had just laid down the fountain pen and capped the bottle of homemade ink and was busy admiring his handiwork when Kara stepped through the door to his office. “Hey,” he grinned, pleasantly surprised. He couldn’t remember the last time she’d been down here; it had to have been before the baby came, so at least three months now. “What are you doing here? Where’s—”

“Gods, Lee, could you at least let me get in the door before you start the Papa Bear routine?” She raised an annoyed eyebrow. “The baby is with your dad, if you must know,” Kara crossed the room, and planted a hand on his desk, leaning her weight on it. Her eyes twinkled and a very smug grin stole over her face. “Overnight .”

Now it was Lee’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Really?” A laundry list of worries raced through his head immediately; his father was no spring chicken and taking care of a three-month-old was exhausting, even if all he mostly did was eat and sleep. Oh and dirty a multitude of diapers. Couldn’t forget that.

Before he could voice any of his concerns though, Kara was waving a hand. “Stop worrying, they’ll be fine. Sharon’s right around the corner if he needs help. She promised to check in.” She grinned. “And I, for one, am pretty excited by the idea of having an entire night to ourselves.” Kara leaned forward, bracing her hands on the desk, as she lowered her mouth to his.

“Wait!” He yelped, grabbing her hand, which was planted right in the middle of his freshly scribed document, and lifting it. The ink, still wet, was smeared in lines across Kara’s palm.

“Oh, that’s just frakking great.” She scowled at her hand. “What is this thing anyway?”

Lee didn’t answer, too busy frowning and peering at the smudge bisecting the end of Article 12. Now the ordinance about entitlement of personal property looked like it ensured the right to “perpetual puberty.” He sighed, looking at his wife, who was busy spitting in her hand and rubbing it on the leg of her old BDUs and figured that wasn’t too far from the truth at times.

“This was supposed to be the final draft for the Kobol Constitution. We finally got all the delegates to agree just last night and it took me two hours to get this all down using that old pen.” The elder members of the new Quorum had insisted that the fountain pen lent an air of elegance and stateliness that a ballpoint couldn’t manage. Of course no one had bothered mentioning that there was a reason these instruments had gone out of date. The ink got everywhere and the writing had looked shaky and spidery when he’d started. Lee had grumbled his way through three jars of the ink that the Chief had whipped up from some native berries before the calligraphy looked anything close to stately. And now he’d have to do it all again.

“Ah, so this is why you’ve been stumbling home at 0200 the past few nights?” Kara rolled her eyes. She stepped around the desk to stand next to him, peering down at the document. “Don’t you have a secretary who could be doing this for you?” she sniffed. Kara had never taken a liking to Sonja.

“I do. However, she is on her honeymoon for three more days with my vice-president and that means I get stuck with all the grunt work.”

“Aw, poor baby.” She smirked, pushing the chair back and straddling his lap suddenly. Kara lowered herself onto his thighs and her hands went to the knot of his necktie, tugging the cloth loose. “You know, I’ve got a much better idea for ‘grunt work’ in mind.” Her tongue peeked out from between her lips and her eyes sparkled as she grinned at him. His irritation vanished instantly and Lee couldn’t help but smile back.

“I’m sure you do.” He let his hands fall to her hips, tugging her a little closer and Kara leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But that was important work I was doing, you know." 

“Mmmm,” she nodded, putting on a serious face for approximately five seconds before she pressed her lips to his.

Lee struggled to remember the important point he’d been making as Kara’s lips traveled over his cheek and jaw. “The constitution for our civilization—” he gasped as she nipped his earlobe, “will ensure necessary—” he stifled a groan as she sucked on the pulse point in his throat, “rights and privileges for every citizen.”

Kara sighed and lifted her head, annoyance written on her face. “That’s just great, Lee. So, what does it say about ensuring my rights and privileges, huh? Because right now, you are not serving your constituents, Mister President.” She tugged the loosened necktie free of his collar and dropped it to the floor.

Lee smirked. “Oh really? And I suppose you have some suggestions on how I could do a better job?”

“A few.” Kara pulled his shirt open and slid her hands in, palms brushing across his nipples. “For starters,” she leaned down and kissed his chest, “you can frak me on your presidential desk.”

The husky words shot straight to his groin, and Lee’s hands slid around to Kara’s ass, squeezing and pulling her tighter against him. Six months of being married to her hadn’t dulled his hunger for her in the slightest. Quite the contrary, it had simply increased it. She arched her back, stretching up to kiss his lips again, and Lee wondered, not for the first time, if this level of fixation, his complete addiction to this woman, was normal. Then again, they’d never been normal.

He slid his hands under her thighs and lifted, standing up and setting her on the edge of the desk. Kara wrapped her legs around his waist and yanked his shirt free from his pants, shoving it impatiently off his shoulders.

“Hold on a minute.” He reached around her and carefully pushed the Constitution further up the desk out of harm’s way.

Kara rolled her eyes. “Are you done servicing the needs of democracy yet?” She grabbed his belt, working the buckle quickly and pulling the cracked leather strip free of his waistband and tossing it aside. “Cause if you’re that eager to serve, Lee, I’ve got some-”

He cupped her face, kissing her hard to shut her up, then pulled back to strip her tanks and bra over her head. Kara was nursing still, and she groaned when his fingers brushed against her breasts. Carefully, he laid her back on the desk and bent over her, his tongue trailing along the line of her neck and across her collarbone. She shifted under him, giggling at first, then gasping when he slid lower, gently licking his way down the valley between her breasts. Knowing she was too sensitive to touch, he spread his hands on her ribs, thumbs rubbing the soft skin of her torso, as he brushed feathery kisses lightly across the outer curves.

Kara was mewling now, her hands running through his hair and Lee slid back further, his mouth burning a path down her now-flat-again stomach. She’d lost the minimal baby weight she’d gained almost immediately after the birth and the only trace the pregnancy had left on her body was a pair of silvery stretch marks on her lower stomach.

“Are you kissing my frakking stretch marks again?” Lee lifted his head, grinning at Kara who was propped up on her elbows glaring down at him.

“So what if I am?”

“You know I hate it when you do that.”

“And that’s exactly why I do it.”  She might have hated them, but Lee loved them, because they were proof, indelible markings that the two of them—their love—had made something beautiful.

He grinned and Kara swatted at his arm, but she got distracted when his hands dropped to her waistband, unbuttoning the fly of her BDUs and tugging the pants down her thighs. Kara locked her legs around his hips, using the toe of one shoe to nudge the heel of the other and she quickly kicked off both. Lee pulled the cloth down her legs and dropped to his knees in front of her. Gripping Kara’s thighs, he pulled her forward to the edge of the desk and let his lips travel from the crook of her knee over the soft skin on her inner thigh all the way to the elastic band of her black underwear. He extended his tongue and traced along the material’s edge and Kara groaned.

Moving his hands to cradle her ass, he pulled her closer and lowered his mouth to the cotton strip covering her. The fabric was damp and he felt himself hardening at the thought that she was already wet for him. Lee pushed against the cloth with the tip of his tongue, slowly licking upwards and pressing the thin material into her cleft.

Kara whimpered that time, just his name, but it was enough to make his hunger flare and he hooked the material out of the way with his fingers and pushed his tongue inside her. He wanted nothing less than to devour her, licking and sucking and nibbling at her flesh until she was arching hard above him, the smell of her flooding his nostrils as she bucked and broke against his mouth. Lee stood on trembling legs (his knees would be sore in the morning but he couldn’t care about that right now), and stripped the briefs off her completely, before shoving his own clothing down to the ground. He stepped between her legs again and lifted her thigh against his hip so he could find the right angle, then sheathed himself inside her with one smooth push. He exhaled hard as Kara clenched around him, her hands gripping his biceps, and he started moving, alternating short hard strokes with long slow ones.

Kara flexed her legs, knees digging into his sides and her heels bumping against his ass with each push. He knew from experience now that that was his cue to move faster, harder and he gripped her hips so he could hold her tightly to him as he drove into her harder. Lee could feel his release building, so he slipped a hand down and pressed against her clit, rubbing in firm, slow circles until Kara was writhing under him, her nails digging into his arms as she came apart once more. Panting hard, he exploded inside her, groaning as the white-hot rush flooded his body. He slumped forward, burying his head in the crook of her neck and trying to catch his breath as she stroked the back of his head and his shoulders.

“Gods, that was amazing. I forgot how good we are at that.” She was breathless, her arms tightening around him, even as her legs unfolded from his hips. “We’re going to have to get your dad to babysit more often.”

Lee just nodded, and pressed his lips to her neck, as his body softened, spent. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up with him off the desk as he got to his feet. “You should definitely visit me more often.” They kissed, softer and with less urgency now, and eventually they broke apart to gather their clothes and redress.

As Lee hunted for the last button, Kara lifted the paper from the desk again and perused the newly smudged Kobol Constitution. “So what do you think? Really.” He’d been planning to show it to her. Kara wasn’t so interested in politics but she had a way of finding the holes in any well-laid plan. It’d been true on Galactica and was no less so now.

“It’s good, Lee. Really good. Fair but not overly restrictive. We need this,” She smiled at him and he beamed at the admiration shining from her eyes. “Of course, you did miss a few things.” Damn, he knew she’d find something.

He crossed the room to her, scrutinizing the document over her shoulder and trying to figure out what he missed. “Where?”

She pointed to the last entry. “Right after this. You forgot something very important. Crucial to upholding peaceful everyday living here on Kobol.” Her face was serious, too serious, and Lee couldn’t keep the note of suspicion out of his voice when he said, “And what’s that?”

“You left out the clause that says: Kara Thrace Adama has the right and due privilege to daily orgasms from her—”

The words were cut off by a little squeak and a stream of giggles as Lee spun her around and crushed his mouth to hers. He couldn’t help thinking about the fact that in a few months he’d be able to do this anytime he wanted. His self-imposed deadline of two years was rapidly coming to a close. Lee loved the work, loved getting to see democracy in action, but it had been a hard two years and they’d laid a good foundation for this civilization.

He was ready to spend his days as well as his nights with his family now. Maybe they could even give the baby a sibling. Sometimes his ears still rung from the names Kara had called him during the delivery, but it’d be worth it. A little girl would be nice. He smiled at the idea of dressing her in the frilliest, pink clothing he could find just to frustrate Kara. As if she read his mind, his wife—and Lee never got tired of thinking of her that way—pulled away from him and gave him a playful little shove towards the door.

“Let’s go, Mister President. That desk isn’t nearly as comfortable as our bed. We can work on that 'forming a more perfect union' bit.” She winked and slid an arm around his waist as they left the office. 

Lee just grinned. He wondered when he should tell her that twins ran in his family. 


End file.
